You're Not Alone
by D-ZombieDragon
Summary: Victor Sullivan is gone from Nate's life, and the younger man is distraught. But no matter where Nate is, Sully will always be in the man's heart. He just needs a reminder of that fact...Character death, not slash. Songfic with Not Alone by Red. Very angst-y. Hope you like it.


**Hey y'all! I've recently gotten into the Uncharted series, and I've been playing Drake's Deception quite a bit. I just loved the father-son relationship between Nate and Sully, I had to write something about it! I heard this song in a video tribute to Nate and Sully on youtube, and thought about doing a songfic with it. Try listening to it while reading this. It's called Not Alone by Red.**

**Edit: I recently recieved a message regarding me using the lyrics for the song in this fic. To be honest, I've made many songfics in the past and I've never had an issue. Those who have read my stories from day one would know that. However, I don't wanna risk getting banned, so I'm gonna be removing the lyrics from ALL of my songfics, and replace them with a line where they can be imagined to be instead. I will still say what song inspired me to do the specific fic, but no more lyrics. Don't wanna take any chances, so thanks for understanding :)**

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**(Lyrics)**_

_It was supposed to be a simple job – get in, get the required object, get out. But when was it ever that simple?_

_Sullivan and Drake ran through the abandoned streets of the city. Behind them were a group of enemies who just happened to be after the same object. There were too many to fight, and Sullivan knew that. He had a sinking feeling that they weren't going to make it out of this one._

"_We'll make it, Sully!" Nate exclaimed with optimism. "We always do!"_

_He was cut off as a bullet entered his thigh. He stumbled with a cry._

"_Nate!" Sullivan yelled, stopping to hoist his friend up. "C'mon, son! Stay with me!"_

_The two continued to make their getaway. Sullivan pulled Nate down a nearby alley. The enemies ran right past them. Sullivan sighed and gently set Nate on the ground._

"_Shit!" Nate groaned, gripping his injury. Sullivan bent down and tried to stem the bleeding._

"_Hands up!" A voice behind them ordered. Sullivan obliged and slowly turned._

_One of the enemies, their leader no less, stood in front of the two treasure hunters. Nate panted slightly, trying to get rid of the pain that didn't want to leave him. The leader pointed his pistol at Nate. Sullivan's breath hitched._

"_You two have caused me enough trouble," the man spoke. "I think my life would be a lot easier with that trouble gone!"_

_He fired his gun at Nate. Sullivan dived in front of his friend, shooting his own bullet at the enemy. The man fell to the ground, dead. Sullivan gripped his chest for a moment, blood seeping through his fingers, before dropping his gun and falling at Nate's feet._

"_Sully!"_

_**(Lyrics)**_

_Despite his wound, Nate got on his knees and crawled over to Sullivan. He instantly pulled off his jacket and pressed it against the bullet wound._

"_Just stay awake, Sully," Nate pleaded, tears falling down his face. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital, and you'll be okay."_

_Sullivan groaned, already feeling weak from the blood loss. The jacket on the wound was already soaked through with the dark red liquid._

"_Kid..." Sullivan whispered, forcing Nate to look at him. "I'm not gonna make it...damn bullet must've caught an artery..."_

_Nate looked down at his oldest friend, looking panicked._

"_Sully...please don't do this..." Nate begged his mentor. "You're gonna be okay...I promise!"_

_Sullivan gave a low chuckle as he looked up at Nate. The younger man was in tears, gripping his friend's hand with one of his own, while the other was pressed over the weeping wound on the older man's chest. Blood seeped all over Sullivan and Nate._

"_Nate, just get outta here..." he demanded, weakly handing the younger man his special Wess .44 pistol. "Get outta here before the others come back..."_

"_No, I'm not leaving you!" Nate cried._

"_You have to..." Sullivan whispered. "Listen, kid, remember all...that stuff I said after we...came back from Ubar?"_

_Nate nodded._

"_I meant every word...I love you like a son so much, Nate. I see you as someone who has so much to live for...and I can't fully handle you getting hurt..."_

_Nate looked up at the confession. He gently put his arms around Sullivan's waist, giving him a desperate hug. As he pulled back, he took Sullivan's hand in his._

"_I love you, Sully," he whispered, letting more tears fall onto Sullivan's blood-soaked shirt._

_Sullivan smiled and gave Nate's hand a squeeze._

"_Love you too, kid..."_

_His hand went limp. His chest stopped moving._

"_SULLY!"_

_**(Lyrics)**_

Nate jolted up in his sleep, his face tear-stained and tired. He groaned and put his head in his hands. This had been going on for almost a year now. He looked back to his nightmare, and couldn't hold back a few more tears roll down his face.

"Nate?" a groggy, female voice asked. Nate looked at Elena beside him. "The same dream again?" she asked worriedly.

Nate nodded, unable to speak without his voice choking up. Elena sat up and wrapped her arms around her husband, trying her best to comfort him.

"It's a year today," Nate mumbled.

"I know, Nate," Elena answered. "It's okay."

Elena didn't know how much more she could do. Sullivan meant a lot to Nate. When he came home, covered in blood and sobbing his eyes out, all Elena could do was hold him until he fell asleep. He didn't even do anything about his wound; Elena had to patch him up, having had a lot of experience with Nate and Sullivan getting hurt.

They had the funeral a few days after the incident. Nate had disobeyed Sullivan's orders and dragged his body to their car once the younger man was sure that the coast was clear. Elena had arranged everything, since Nate was too much of a wreck to do much of anything. The nightmares of that night kept replaying in his head, causing lack of sleep. Hell, sometimes he was too scared to even go to sleep.

She sighed, running her fingers through Nate's slightly sweaty hair. He started crying again, sobbing into her arms. Elena felt a few tears creep up in her eyes too.

'Damn it, Sully,' she thought. 'If only you were here...'

_**(Lyrics)**_

After about an hour, Elena had fallen asleep by her husband's side. Nate was still awake, too fearful of dreamland. He sighed, and carefully untangled himself from Elena's arms. He got up, went to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. He went out onto the porch before collapsing on the ground in defeat.

"Damn it, Nate," a familiar voice sounded. "What have you done to yourself?"

Nate spun around and saw none other than Victor 'Goddamn' Sullivan standing behind him.

"Sully!" Nate cried out, running over to the man and embracing him. "You're alive!"

Sullivan shook his head as he pulled back from the hug.

"Not exactly, kid," he mumbled. "Look closely."

And so Nate did. And understood what Sullivan meant. The man was slightly transparent. He had no wounds or scars either.

"You're a...a ghost?" Nate asked uncertainly.

"Eh, more or less," Sullivan teased, gesturing with his hand.

"How?" Nate asked.

"Well, I was given an exception you could say," Sullivan replied, his face suddenly becoming serious. "Nate, what are you doing to yourself? I hate seeing you like this..."

Nate looked down at his feet, tears forming in his eyes once more. Sullivan sighed, putting his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate smiled sadly; he had been missing that touch.

"Nate, I've told you before," Sullivan spoke, gripping the younger man's shoulder. "You can't solve your problems by drinking them away or by wilting away from depression. I told you that after your first break-up with Elena."

"That was different, Sully," Nate whispered. "I had you to help me through it."

Sullivan sighed and pulled the broken man into another embrace. Nate gripped his mentor, not wanting the moment to end. He had missed his friend too much. He hoped that all of this was a dream, and when he woke up, he would be next to Elena with Sullivan knocking on the front door for a visit.

_**(Lyrics)**_

Sullivan felt his young friend's grip and couldn't help but tighten his own grip. He pulled away to look at Nate's face.

"Nate, you know that I was going to go eventually," he pointed out. "I understand what you're going through, but you can't keep going on like this."

Nate looked away sadly.

"But know this," Sullivan continued, causing Nate to look back at him. "Just because I'm not around anymore, doesn't mean I'm not here with you. I will never walk away from you, and I will always be right here with you, watching over you, in here."

He put his hand over Nate's chest, right over his heart. Nate burst into tears once more, holding onto Sullivan as if his life depended on it.

"And you still have Elena, kid," Sullivan pointed out. "She's been trying to help you, and make you feel better. You also have Chloe and Cutter."

"They're not you," Nate mumbled, but Sullivan caught it. "You were there for me since I was fourteen; you saved me from Marlowe and her crew even though you didn't have to. You've always had my back for the past twenty years, Sully. You're more than just a mentor and friend...you're like my father. Losing you...I felt my heart being ripped out."

_**(Lyrics)**_

Sullivan looked at Nate, not expecting that confession from the young man. The look on Nate's face almost broke his own heart, as he realized how much the kid loved him.

"Kid, I feel the same," Sullivan assured. "You're like a son to me. When I first met you, I could see potential in you. When Marlowe was willing to kill a child over that ring, I couldn't let that happen. When you were almost killed in that train crash in Tibet, I almost had a goddamn heart attack worrying about you."

Nate nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Sullivan chuckled as he looked at Nate.

"And lemme say," Sullivan continued. "Every time I look at you, I still see that damn little kid who stole my goddamn wallet."

Nate chuckled. Suddenly, he saw Sullivan become slightly more transparent.

"Guess my time's up, kid..." Sullivan mumbled as he embraced Nate for the last time. Nate felt tears run down his face.

"Now, kid, let's calm down," Sullivan spoke as he wiped Nate's tears. "Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not around; remember that."

Nate nodded.

"I love you, Sully," he said, hugging his mentor.

"Love you too, kid," Sullivan replied. As he pulled away, a small smirk on his face. "And send Elena my congratulations."

Nate's eyes widened as Sullivan gave him a wink. He blinked, and his friend was gone. Nate looked down sadly before going back to bed and wrapping his arms around his wife. Smiling, he patted her stomach, feeling a slight bulge.

"Thank you, Sully..." he mumbled as he fell into a finally dreamless sleep.

_**(Lyrics)**_

_(Six months later)_

"He's beautiful, Elena," Nate spoke as he held his newborn son in his arms. The baby looked up at him with bright blue hues and gurgled.

Elena chuckled.

"He has your eyes," she pointed out. "What should we name him?"

Nate looked at his son for a moment, thinking.

"Victor," he whispered. "Victor Sullivan Drake."

Elena smiled as she nodded.

"Perfect," she agreed.

As Nate held little Victor, he swore he heard his old friend's voice in his head. A familiar figure materialized in front of him.

'_I told you, kid. I'll always be right there with you...'_

Nate smiled as he hugged his wife and son, happy as he saw Sullivan disappear, finally at peace with his family and old friend.

_**(Lyrics)**_

* * *

**Song inspired: Not Alone by Red**

**I cried writing this, but I couldn't stop! Sorry if this was a bit OOC, but hope y'all liked it!**

**By the way, I said six months, cause when Sully 'visited' Nate, she was already around three months in. They didn't really know at the time, but they had their suspicions.**

**Hope y'all liked it! Please R&R!**

**Until next time  
D-ZombieDragon**


End file.
